


Hermione's Husband

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Background: Hermione is related to Charles Xavier (Mum’s Uncle), her parents originally assumed she was a mutant, but then she got a Hogwarts letter. X-Men/Avengers same universe.Hermione flees Wizarding Britain when a Marriage Law is brought in.





	Hermione's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018.  
> I4 Prompt: Marriage Law

_War Heroine Flees_

_The Daily Prophet 11 th September 2000_

_War Heroine Hermione Granger had fled Great Britain amidst the reveal of a Marriage Law coming into place in Wizarding Britain (see page 2 for further information on this Law). As we know the relationship between Miss Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley (see page 4 for more information on him) broke down two weeks before the Marriage Law was announced. Miss Granger a former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who finished top of her class and is known for her role in defeating You Know Who (see page 5 for more), was last seen leaving the Ministry of Magic on the 5 th September 2000. Yes, this is the very day the Marriage Law was announced. Sources overheard a heated argument between Miss Granger and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, another ally of Harry Potter in his fight against You Know Who. This argument was stated to be in relation to the Marriage Law and is something that Miss Granger, like many of us was strongly against. Though not all of us could get away with shouting at the Minister about it, nor have access to his office without booking an appointment. _

_When Miss Granger failed to turn up for work the next day or the next, something very unlike Miss Granger, Aurors were sent to her apartment to investigate her wellbeing. They discovered her flat was empty and nothing pointed at her possible whereabouts. The prophet has approached Mr Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley for comments both have declined to comment. Mr Ronald Weasley only had this to say ‘Good Riddance’, this shows that perhaps the break-up wasn’t as amicable as we were lead to believe._

_If anyone has any information on Miss Granger’s whereabouts they are advised to contact the Head Aurors’ office to help them in their investigation._

_Miss Daphne Greengrass, Journalist._

 

Five Days Ago 

Hermione stepped off the private plane onto the tarmac of what she assumed to be a private runway.

“Miss Granger,” a smooth voice greeted her from beside a beautiful Audi, “You are even more beautiful in person.”

“Mr Stark,” Hermione smirked at the handsome man as she begun to walk towards him, “I wish I could say the same about you.”

“Even wittier as well,” he took the hand she had extended and pressed his lips against the back of her hand.

“Trying to get me to sleep with you, Mr Stark?” Hermione teased raising her eyebrow at the gesture.

“I wouldn’t dream of it Miss Granger,” he grinned cheekily a sparkle in his eye, “Your uncle can be very scary when he wants to be.”

“He’s not the only one you should be afraid of,” Hermione warned the man, a light smile in the place that screamed mischief.

“ Well I have met most of your extended family, even those not related by blood or marriage,” Tony commented, “So I am well aware of the threats on my body should I attempt to bed you.”

Hermione glanced at the man and was about to respond when Tony continued.

“I am also well aware that you can take care of yourself, Miss Granger,” he winked at her, “You, after all, have your own kind of superpowers.”

“Let me guess a benefit of being Iron Man?” Hermione laughed.

“Well yes,” Tony smiled, “But also I distinctly remember a little bushy haired girl making things float when I visited your uncle’s school with my father once.”

“Ahh yes,” Hermione agreed, remembering the event in question herself, “Your father wouldn’t let you play with me.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded.

“Mr Stark,” a man called from a four by four parked behind Tony’s car.

“Ah, excuse my poor manners Miss Granger; allow me to introduce to Happy Hogan,” Tony indicated to the man in the car, “Happy is my personal bodyguard, chauffeur and trainer.”

“Impressive job title,” Hermione grinned at the man.

“Thank you, Miss,” Happy nodded in response before turning his attention back to Tony, “We really need to get going Sir, Miss Potts will have my hide and yours if we are late.”

“It seems time is upon us Miss Granger,” Tony sighed and moved to the other side of the car to open the passenger door for her.

“Thank you,” Hermione replied as she slid into the seat.

“I hope you don’t like a little speed,” Tony grinned wildly at her as he sat in the driver’s seat.

“Not at all,” Hermione answered.

“Good,” Tony noted cheerfully.

***

About half an hour later of which Hermione was sure Tony had broken several traffic laws, they arrived at Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The gates opened on their arrival and Tony carefully drove up the drive.

Waiting at the school entrance was a small gathering of adults, one was a wheelchair-bound man that Hermione was very much looking forward to seeing.  This was made obvious once Tony had pulled the car to a halt and she leapt out the passenger side of the car and through her arms around the man.

“Uncle Charlie!” Hermione grinned brightly as she released her Uncle from the hug, “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Me too Niece,” her Uncle held Hermione’s hands in his own, “Me too.”

“Hermione, look at you all grown up,” a red-haired lady Hermione remembered to be named Jean greeted her from beside Charles, pulling Hermione in for a big hug, “You remember Scott?”

Hermione looked at the dark-haired man stood next to Jean, his trademark sunglasses in place.

“How could I forget the man who used to sneak me, sweets,” Hermione laughed and pulled Scott in for a hug.

“You promised not to tell,” Scott faked a pout and the group laughed.

“Hermione allow me to introduce you to Doctor Henry McCoy,” Her Uncle indicated to the blue man behind him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Doctor,” Hermione held out her hand for the doctor to shake.

“Please call me Hank,” the man replied shaking Hermione’s hand.

“And the man over there is Logan,” her uncle pointed at the man who was smoking near the steps, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but, and he clearly hadn’t heard her Uncle mention his name as he gave no indication of coming over.

Tony had moved from the car to come and stand beside her. Happy who must have arrived during the introductions was sat in his car waiting for Tony to be ready to leave.

“Professor Xavier,” Tony greeted her Uncle, “It is an honour to meet you again.”

“Thank you for arranging transport for my niece,” Xavier shook Tony’s hand and gazed into Tony’s eyes almost knowingly, “and picking her up from the airport.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony shook off the chilly feeling, “I’m always happy to help, I wish I could stay longer but Pepper will have my head if I am late for another board meeting.”

“Thank you, Mr Stark,” Hermione thanked Tony herself.

“Call me Tony, Miss Granger,” Tony asked, this was twinned with a flirty wink. This flirty wink did not go unnoticed by Hermione’s family.

“Only if you call me Hermione,” Hermione replied with a smile of her own.

“Well it’s been a pleasure,” Tony smiled and he pressed a kiss to Hermione’s cheek before walking back to his car.

Hermione subtlety flicked her wrist and Tony’s dark hair changed to bright pink. Making eye contact with Happy, she pressed her index finger to her lips silently asking the man not to tell. When Happy nodded in response, Hermione turned back around to face her Uncle’s questioning look.

“It will wear off in a few hours,” Hermione explained, “but not until after his board meeting.”

“Hey Doll,” a gruff voice spoke from Hermione’s side and Hermione looked up to see a ruggedly handsome man, who was holding his hand out for her to shake.

“Doll?” Hermione retorted, raising her eyebrows in response to the man’s greeting.

“Chuck,” Logan spoke to her Uncle, “What is this chick’s problem?”

“Logan this is my niece Hermione,” her Uncle answered his voice calm but with a tired tone. This gave Hermione the impression that Logan’s behaviour was regularly like this, “she will be staying with us for the foreseeable future.”

Logan looked her up and down, “She going to cope in a school full of mutants?”

Hermione scoffed before flicking her wrist and causing Logan to turn to stone, “I spent seven years in a school of Witches and Wizards; I think I will be fine.”

Scott let out a chuckle at the sight of Logan, and Jean who was doing her best not to laugh herself whacked his arm.

“I think Logan has learned his lesson Hermione dear,” her Uncle lightly chastised but his smile on his face lead Hermione to believe he wasn’t that upset with her.

Flicking her wrist again Hermione freed Logan from her spell, and as Logan stumbled slightly, Hermione commented, “That isn’t all I can do and is relatively tame in comparison to most things.”

Logan nodded, “James Howlett,” he held his hand out for her to shake, “Also known as Logan and Wolverine.”

“Hermione Granger,” she replied this time she took his hand, “Brightest Witch of her age.”

***

**_Five Years Later_ **

_War Heroine Returns_

_The Daily Prophet 11 th September 2005_

_On this day five years ago this paper reported that War Heroine Miss Hermione Granger had left Wizarding Britain and there was no clue as to her whereabouts. Today we report that Miss Granger was spotted wandering around Diagon Alley on the arm of a handsome stranger. The couple as you can see from the picture below appears to be very much in love and were spotted by myself whilst I was out shopping. Miss Granger who has been previously linked to Bulgarian Quidditch Star Viktor Krum (see page 4 for details) and fellow War Hero Ronald Weasley (see page 3 for details) seems to have a way of ensnaring handsome men. The Daily Prophet approached her friends Harry and Luna Potter, as well as Neville and Ginevra Longbottom, all of which declined to comment. Ronald Weasley comments were not suitable for printing but he mentioned that Miss Granger was a scarlet woman who was probably jumping from one man to the next and that is why she left.   Are Mr Weasley’s comments true? This writer thinks so._

_Mrs Daphne Weasley, Journalist._

 

Hermione sat on an armchair in the Minister of Magic’s office, in the chair next to her was Logan.

“Miss Gran-“Kingsley started.

“Mrs Howlett,” Hermione interrupted.

“Mrs Howlett,” Kingsley started again, “As you have return-“

“I’m only visiting Minister Shacklebolt,” Hermione stated knowing where Kingsley was going with this, “I certainly do not plan on staying.”

“Miss G- Mrs Howlett,” Kingsley continued, “As  a British...”

“I am officially an American Citizen and my place of residence is in a family mansion with my Uncle and my Husband,” Hermione retorted.

“At the time,” Kingsley tried again.

“I had a dual citizenship,” Hermione answered.

“Miss Gran-,” Kinsley spoke.

But was cut off by Logan leaning across the table and grabbing him by his shirt using his metal claws, “Her name is Mrs Hermione Howlett, she is my wife and I will not let some jumpy Wizard steal her from me,” Logan growled.

“Mrs Howlett,” Kingsley spluttered looking at Hermione confused.

“Kings we aren’t the only enhanced beings out there,” Hermione sighed before explaining, “There are several humans in the world who have what is called the Mutant X-Gene which in simple terms means that they are born with powers, what these powers are can vary from person to person. There are also some individuals who are enhanced for other reasons. My uncle runs a school for those with this X-Gene and I was attending this school before I received my Hogwarts letter and it was discovered I wasn’t a mutant, I was a witch.”

“Hermione,” Kinsley’s face softened.

“I’m happily married to James,” Hermione stated taking Logan’s hand in her own, “If anyone tries to ruin my happiness it won’t bode well.”

Kingsley only nodded.

“I will be returning to the USA at the end of next week,” Hermione commented as she stood, “I hope not to have any more trouble.”

“I will do my best,” Kingsley answered as he stood himself.

The Quibbler 13th September 2005

Hermione’s Marriage

As a close friend of Hermione Granger, I was honoured when she asked me to write an article in response to her return to Wizarding Britain. Hermione states that herself and the handsome man, who was plastered over the Daily Prophet a couple of days ago are happily married and have been happily married for the past four years. She even handed me a picture of their wedding to put into the paper (see picture below).  Hermione looks very happy with her husband who she has asked us not to name. Here at The Quibbler, we are very happy for Hermione and her husband. And I hope she enjoys her vacation in Wizarding Britain.

Mrs Luna Potter.

**The End**

**After Credit Scene!!!**

Tony entered the board meeting with a sigh, he had received strange looks on his way to the meeting but when he had asked Happy if something was wrong with his face, Happy had replied nothing and that perhaps Tony’s employees’ were simply shocked to see him arriving for a board meeting on time.

All throughout the meeting the board has also given Tony strange looks, and Tony was starting to think something or someone had done something to him, but why had nobody said anything and certainly why hadn’t Happy.

“Tony,” Pepper spoke up at the end of the meeting, “Is there any reason your hair is pink?”

“WHAT!?” Tony cursed before turning to Happy, “Why didn’t you say anything when I asked?”

“You only asked about your face Sir,” Happy answered with a slight smile, “Plus Miss Granger asked me not to.”

“Miss Granger?” Tony asked then shook his head, “She pranked me, oh wait until I get her back.”

“Tony,” Pepper sighed, “I don’t think that is a wise idea.”

“Nonsense,” Tony shook her off, “It is a very good idea.”

 


End file.
